Shipping bags are utilized in a variety of industries, such as for shipping components to manufacturers or for downstream assembly. One particular industry in which shipping bags are utilized is the automotive industries. Components such as car door, panels, etc. can be loaded into protective bags for shipping, and shipped to the next company in the supply chain for manufacture of the automobile.
Once components being shipped in a shipping bag are received and unloaded from the shipping bag, it may be desirable for the shipping bag to be stored or returned for reuse. Accordingly, it is desirable for such shipping bags to be collapsible to facilitate such storage or return. Improved collapsible shipping bags are thus desired in the art.